Hotel Paper
by Letselina
Summary: Aeris returns seven years after her murder. But she isn't accepted by everyone she wants to be... Written to Hotel Paper by Michelle Branch


i write mostly on hotel paper  
  
Aeris sat on the bed in the hotel. Her heart was pounding in her head. She looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't changed much since she had 'died' seven years ago.  
  
When she was murdered by Sephiroth, she went to the heavens where she met many new friends. But she was unhappy. All she wanted was to be with Cloud like she had been.  
  
So they all worked hard and a few weeks ago, they had found a way to make Aeris human again, and sent her back home. She was so happy...  
  
knowing that my thoughts will never leave this room  
  
Aeris would be able to see Cloud again. She'd able to rest in his arms again. She'd spent the past few days searching for where he now lived. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, and Cid all lived in Costa del Sol. Aeris right away searched the beach and she spotted Cloud.   
  
And Tifa.   
  
Together.  
  
i'd be out of line telling you, "leave her"  
  
Aeris had always known it would happen that way. Tifa deserved Cloud. But so much in her heart, Aeris wished Cloud could be hers.   
  
She decided she'd just go to the beach and see her friends again. She'd have to let go of her feelings for Cloud...  
  
so i lie lonely surrounded by you...

Aeris brushed her long brown hair, straightening her pink bow. "Here I come..." she walked out of the hotel, walking down the path to the beach.  
  
¤¤  
  
Tifa was getting a drink from a stand when her eye caught a familiar pink dress in the reflection of the glass. Quickly, she spun around to catch a glance of the pink-dressed woman walking down the steps to the beach.   
  
"That'll be 10 gil Miss Tifa," the bartender said.  
  
"Huh? Oh... yeah..." Tifa pulled out some gil and tossed it to the bartender. She took her drink and walked down the stairs. "Maybe I'm just seeing things..."  
  
¤¤  
  
Aeris continued down the stairs, stopping when she could see Cloud. Nervously, she began to play with a strand of hair.   
  
Tifa spotted the woman again in front of her. "It has to be... but can it?" She ran ahead of the woman so she could see her face.  
  
Aeris smiled slightly as she saw Tifa run ahead of her. Maybe she didn't reconize her.  
  
Tifa stopped about five feet ahead of the woman. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were wide. "Aeris?"  
  
Aeris smiled brightly. Guess she did see her. "Hi Tifa!" she said cheerfuly.  
  
Tifa dropped her drink, running frantically to Aeris. "I don't believe it!" she cried. "Oh! You have to come see Cloud and the others!!"  
  
Cloud... the name rang in Aeris' mind.  
  
and i wanted to be  
  
Tifa took Aeris hand and dragged her to the group. What had been a talkitive group had suddenly become quiet and still.  
  
"Is it... really...?" Barret asked.  
  
"Damn!" Cid whistled.  
  
Cloud sat silently, his jaw slightly dropped.  
  
Yuffie was the first to move. She jumped up, squeezing Aeris in a tight hug. "YOUR ALIVE!" she screamed.  
  
Aeris giggled. "Yup!"  
  
"But how?" Barret wondered.  
  
"Well the angels helped me..." Aeris said.  
  
Tifa walked over to Cloud, setting a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm just... shocked..." Cloud stuttered.  
  
give you everything she's not giving...  
  
Aeris smiled softly. She wanted so much... to be in his arms. "I'm sorry if I startled you..."  
  
"But after all these years..." Cloud said.  
  
"I know... it took a long time and I wanted so much to come back and see you... all," Aeris said. Her heart was pounding more than ever.   
  
"I watched you die... do you know... what it was like to see you die? Right in front of my eyes? And I almost..." Cloud stood shakily.  
  
Aeris closed her eyes, trying not to make tears fall.  
  
and i wanted to see... cause i didn't believe what i'd been hearing...  
  
"I'm sorry," she said again.  
  
Tifa looked from Cloud to Aeris. She was worried about Cloud. She couldn't tell what he was feeling...  
  
"I thought I could come back and..." Aeris stopped. She didn't want to hurt herself anymore.  
  
you turned out to be more than i bargained for...  
  
and i can tell that you need to get away  
  
"And what?" Cid asked.  
  
Aeris shook her head. "I just wanted to see you guys again," she said, swallowing tears.  
  
"We'll I'm glad to see yer a'wight," Barret said.  
  
Cloud started to turn. "I don't think it's right..."  
  
Aeris looked at him. 

forgive me if i admit that i'd love to love you  
  
"What's not right?" Aeris asked.  
  
"That you're back... I just... it tore me apart when you died..."  
  
we both realized it way too late  
  
"I'm sorry..." Aeris repeated. A cool summer breeze blew her tears from her eyes. "I understand..."

maybe this wind blowing in just came from the ocean...  
  
"I thought I could come back..." Aeris turned, running as fast as she could back to the hotel where she stayed. Locking the door to her room, she fell onto her bed and cried.   
  
"I thought you could still love me..." she cried.  
  
--I'm sorry-- a voice echoed in Aeris' mind. Aeris knew it as her closest friend in the heavens. --I knew they wouldn't take you back...--  
  
"It's okay... can you take me back... home now?" Aeris said, her eyes teary.  
  
--Of course...--  
  
"Aeris... can I come in?" Tifa asked from outside the door. She saw a light from under the door. "Aeris?"  
  
The door unlocked and Tifa stepped inside. Aeris was gone. "We are the ones who should be sorry," she whispered.  
  
i write mostly on hotel paper...

===========================================

I know this is a pretty sad songfic. Cloud doesn't want to accept Aeris back because he's afraid. Please R&R


End file.
